nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 6
NoDQ Pacific Episode 6 is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-sixth episode overall. Matches Link v The Hulk Link applies a side headlock to the Hulk then gives him a facecrusher. Link tries to bodyslam the Hulk but cannot lift him. The Hulk picks up Link in return and gives him a military press, followed by a spinout powerbomb. The Hulk Irish whips Link into the corner and delivers a series of shoulder thrusts followed by a front dropkick. The Hulk attempts a powerslam but Link turns it into a small package roll-up, but the Hulk reaches the ropes to break it up. Link gives the Hulk a facebuster and bulldog then again attempts to lift the Hulk and fails. The Hulk responds with a powerbomb. The Hulk gives Link a Death Valley Driver then Irish whips him into the corner. Link counters the Hulk’s assault and delivers a tornado DDT to the Hulk, covering him for a 1-count. Link again tries and fails to lift the Hulk and is given a snapmare in response. Link tries to lift the Hulk by the throat but cannot. The Hulk attempts a powerbomb but Link counters out of it. Link throws the Hulk at the ropes and uses his momentum to suplex him to collect a 1-count before giving the Hulk a backbreaker. Link pins the Hulk but the Hulk is again in the ropes. Link gives the Hulk a flapjack and collects another 1-count. Link tries once more to give the Hulk a lifting attack but can’t manage it. The Hulk fires back with a series of punches but Link returns with a series of his own, culminating in a jumping high knee. Link fires the Hulk into the ropes and hits him with an Avalanche, which knocks the Hulk to the outside. Link tries to throw the Hulk back into the ring but the Hulk reverses the attempt and climbs back in. The Hulk picks Link up and delivers the Big Green Buster for the 3-count and the win. Winner: The Hulk After the match, the Hulk assaults Link with a series of stomps and a Bear Hug. The Hulk repeatedly punches Link in the face before dropkicking Link in the face. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk delivers a pair of Big Green Busters to Link before stomping on him, clotheslining him and pummelling his face. Spider-Man rushes to the ring to make the save and the Hulk leaves. Afterwards, a video package to hype Mike Tyson’s imminent debut plays. Bruce Lee v Ganondorf During Bruce Lee’s entrance, Wade Needham notes that Link has suffered a serious injury at the hands of the Hulk. Ganondorf tries to swipe at Lee with a low blow as the match starts but Lee dodges and gives Ganondorf a jumping kick to the back that knocks Ganondorf into the turnbuckle. Lee follows in with a series of impressive martial arts strikes and kicks in the corner. Lee gets Ganondorf tangled in the ropes and delivers a backflip kick that knocks Ganondorf to the ringside area. Ganondorf recovers and suplexes Lee to the outside in a move that also knocks the referee out of the ring. Ganondorf gives the referee and overhead suplex and grabs a cane from under the ring to hit Bruce Lee. Ganondorf Irish whips Lee into the barricade then delivers a double-underhook suplex before driving Lee’s head into his knee and whipping him into the barricade again. Ganondorf gives Lee a front fallaway slam and floatover DDT shortly followed by another double-underhook suplex. Ganondorf Irish whips Bruce Lee into the ring apron and then into the ring, following him and stopping the referee’s count at 16. Ganondorf gives Lee a superplex off the top rope. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ganondorf steps on Lee’s hair and pulls on Lee’s arms, lifting Lee’s head and yanking at his hair. Ganondorf then gives Lee an overhead belly-to-belly suplex off the top rope, followed by a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and a leg drop before a T-bone suplex. Ganondorf gives Lee an Alley Oop and a triple backbreaker. Ganondorf attempts the GDT but Lee evades the attack and delivers a shin breaker followed by a pair of judo takedowns. Lee attacks Ganondorf with the Dragon Combo and covers Ganondorf but only gets a 2-count. Lee gives Ganondorf a side headlock takedown for another 2-count. Lee applies an armbreaker then releases it to attempt another Dragon Combo but Ganondorf avoids the attempt and tries for another GDT. Lee applies a Dragon Sleeper but doesn’t maintain it for long. Lee counters a move Ganondorf attempts into a go-behind and pins Ganondorf with a backslide pin. Winner: Bruce Lee After the match, Jason Voorhees’ music plays instead of Bruce Lee’s. Jason stands at the top of the ramp and he and Lee stare one another down as the show goes off the air. Category:Season 5